Time in the Begining
by Beautiful-Soul-8909
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione alone and pregnant, A lot of problems but who has two jobs, why did you get married! Dont kidnap him, what were you thinking hitting your own sister!
1. The Break up

*I do not own anything but the plot*

Chapter One

After dating for five years you would think having a baby would be great, except when one decides they don't want the baby anymore

Finding out in February that you are two months pregnant is a shock. Ok well when your kind of expecting it maybe not. The shock comes when Ron leaves because he doesn't want the baby anymore.

"Ron, how could you, how could you leave me and the baby." Hermione cried.

"I can not and will not stay here with a baby Hermione you know I can not handel kids

I never wanted any." Ron yelled at the crying Hermione.

"Ron you should of thought of that before we decided together to try to have a baby,

why did we try then?" A now angry Hermione screamed.

"To shut you up about having one."

Ron turned around an left out of there flat in London, leaving a hurt and very angry witch inside.

Hermione went into denial that Ron was really gone, but as days went on she knew he was not coming back. No one really knew what to do the Weasleys stopped talking to her because they blamed her. Harry did not know what to do he would talk to Hermione every now and again to make sure her and the baby were fine and always said to owl him if she ever needed anything.

Nearing the end of March Hermione woke up and noticed blood on her sheets, she was very scared something was wrong with the baby, her baby. She went immediately to St. Mungo's. Where she ran into some one she never thought she would see again.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"Well Hermione I am your healer."

"Alright then can you just please tell me what is wrong, am I losing the baby?"

"No Hermione your not that baby has a very strong heartbeat and is doing just fine, you on the other hand are stressed out which is not good for the baby."

"Of course I am stressed out, Ronald left me to do this alone he isnt coming back"

"Well Hermione, Weasel is a prat. Any ways you also have what is called the Rh factor it is caused by having a negative blood type and it sees your baby as a foreign object and wants to rid it from you. Now I am going to give you a shot to prevent anything from happening to that baby. Though just in cause the baby does not have the same blood type as you when it is born you will need the shot again, now go home and relax,but I want to see you in three weeks to check up on you.. uh your baby"

"Thank you Malfoy, for not being the prat I grew up with."

Hermione walked out the door and walked home to her flat with a new smile on her face as she went to lay down and have dreams of her baby.


	2. Special Package

* Do Not own anything but the plot*

*Know its a little short just hope you can forgive me for being gone here is to make up for it and next chapter will be making up for this one 3 3

Early sunlight pours accross the light blue room and rest upon a sleeping Hermione. Slowly waking up to a light tapping on the window she wonders _"wonder who this is from I don't know anyone who owns a hawk._ Curiousity got the better of her and opened the letter out fell a couple pictures of her ultra sound, the baby in the pictures move unlike the muggle ultra sounds.

_Dear Ms. Granger (Hermione),_

_ In your rush out of your appoitment, you forgot to take along your ultra sound photos, in my observation your child is quite fiesty just like its mother. Granger I would like to ask you out to dinner tonight in celebration, of your baby and maybe we can finally put the past behind us and become friends._

_ D.M._

_P.S. Can't say no I will be picking you up at 7 sharp!_

"The nerve of that prat ordering me around like that seven sharp who does he think he is" huffed Hermione. "Oh well, better find something to wear tonight anyways its always good to have friends"

At 7 Hermione herd a knock on her front door and opend her door expecting to see Draco what she saw was something she was not expecting...


	3. Is there Something there?

*Two chapters in one night, I think I will be forgiven soon about not updating, I have already written the fourth chapter but I will post if I get more reviews*

*Still dont own anything but the plot* :D

Hermione looked speachless as out in front of her door was a white horse and carriage decerated in white lights, she still hadn't realized that draco was standing next to her with a dozen pink roses, which was her favorite by the way.

"You, you did all this for me?" Hermione asked still shocked that Draco out of all people would do something so romantic for her.

"Of course I did I already told you I wanted to be friends, after the way I treated you for years, might as well make up for it by giving you your favorite flower and a almost out of that muggle book you liked to read what was it again the maid who went to a ball ended up with the prince?"

"You mean cinderella?"

"Yeah her but there is still something missing," Draco slyly replyed as all of a sudden he was dressed in a white muggle tux.

"I feel as I am under dressed, give me five minutes, I'll go change," laughed Hermione still shocked about all this happing but yet wondered if this was a joke to make her the laughing stock. As Hermione walked past the mirror in her living room she gasped at what she saw and she was wearing a white ball gown, and when she lifted the skirt on her two feet where the most beautiful and comfortable glass slippers.

"Well, my lady are we ready to go to dinner?" Draco asked Hermione getting her out of her trance in the mirror.

They pulled up to a muggle resturant and Hermione looked at Draco with a raised eye brow.

"What?"

"I wanted this to be special for you and well the muggles are having something called a prom where they get all dressed up so we will fit right in" Draco said which had Hermione laughing almost in to tears.

After dinner they headed down to the nearby lake and sat in the carriage watching the sun set when Hermione asked "Draco this was very sweet, and no one has ever done this for me why have you, you never liked me made my life a living hell for seven years, why now?"

"You wouldn't belive if I told you"

"We have all night well until midnight at least when it all turns in to a pumpkin"

"Hermione, since day one I was taught to hate people like you, I never hated muggle borns, but was beat anytime I disagreed with my father. He was always saying we purebloods were the best everything else was scumb, not be associated with. How can that be true when you beaten me at everything and is known as the smartest witch of her age? I actully started to fall for you in our third year when you punched the crap out of my nose. I never stopped liking you and i believe I have even fallin in love with you. Now I know you wont feel the same way, but I would like us to be friends, so what do you say friends?''

*So it is a little longer and I know Draco is OOC but I do belive he is and very sweet on the inside* This story will be going fast mostly because a baby is coming in less than 9 months now*

*How will Harry and Ron and the other Weaslys deal with this Hermione and Draco situation*


	4. Ginny!

*Thanks for all the reviews, Since I had a little time on my hands I wrote a chapter proably not the best but next one will be better.*

After what seemed like hours Hermione took Draco's hand and genlty spoke, "Draco, I can not believe after everything you have done for me tonight and the past few days you think I wouldnt want to be your friend. I would love it if we can let the past go and be friends." At this Draco hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek little did they know someone was watching from the shadows, and a flash went off.

Draco dropped Hermione off at her flat and with a kiss on her cheek another flash went off with that Draco apperated away, and Hermione went off to mail the Potter's.

_"My dearest Ginny,_

_ How are you and Harry? I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to tea tomorrow afternoon? _

_ All my Love_

_ Hermione_

Just as Hermione was about to lay in bed a white owl tapped on the window followed by a inny

_ Hermione,_

_ I would love to come over for tea I will be there at 12, it will be great to catch up, I have so many things to tell you and pictures from our honeymoon. I cant wait to see you._

_ Love _

_ Ginny Potter_

The next letter made her smile just holding the letter in her hands made her feel as everything will be fine after all.

_ Mione,_

_ I had a wonderful time tonight and hope we can do it again sometime, maybe this friday around 5 I figured after your appoitment we can celebrate._

_ Draco _

The next morning Hermione was getting ready for her tea "date" with Ginny when the red head came bounding threw the floo, and rapped her arms around her dear friend.

"Mione, its so great to see you, how have you been, where is Ron is he here, my sorry mione but you have gotten puggy around the middle, are you Mione are you pregnant?" Ginny beamed "I'm going to be an, Mione whats wrong?"

"He left me Ginny, Ron left he said he never wanted kids, that we only tried to shut me up about having any, I havent talked to Ron in since Febuary. Thats not the worst of it I believe I am falling in love with someone else." Hermione cried on her friends shoulder.

Ginny let Hermione cry it out before to long the crying led to gentle sobbing.

"Mione, dont you worry about my prat of a brother," smiling Ginny asked "Who is Mr. special?"

"Draco, Draco Malfory, Hermione Replyed.

"Well, I cant blame you he is hot!" Ginny squealed which made Hermione laugh.

"Oh Ginny he is wonderful, he took me to dinner the other night in a white carriage in a muggle resturant"

"Malfoy in a muggle restruant? Sounds like he has it as bad as you?" laughed Ginny.

They spent the rest of the evening looking threw baby books getting ideas about the nursery and decied on baby names Caden Paul for a boy and Sarina Anne for a girl.

As Hermione slept that night she dreamed that a girl with curly long brown hair and blue eyes was chasing a toddler boy with blond hair and chestnut eyes, around the yard.

*Well Ginny took the news well now we have Harry and Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys*

*What is the flash everytime Draco kisses Hermione?*

*I know its moving fast but Draco has loved Hermione for years and with her hormones going crazy lets hope she makes the right choice.*

*Coming next the date with draco, finding out the sex, the run in with Ron, everything comes clean.


	5. What the Hell Ron! Stop!

"Ron, Ron stop just stop you ran out on her just leave her alone!"

"Thats my baby, Gin mine not that git Malfoy's so stop sticking up for that bitch!" slapping Ginny in the face.

"Ron get the hell out of my house, you are no longer welcome here how could you hit your own sister?" A very pissed of Harry threw Ron out of there house

"Ginny, dear could you explain what Ron was on about."

"well you see its like this..."

Harry still confused asked his wife "Ok, so let me see if I got this right, Ron left Hermione when she found out she was pregnant, Hermione is sort of seeing Malfoy, who is in love with Hermione, Ron found out and got pissed."

"Yes, but Hermione thinks she is in love with Malfoy as well."

"Well," Harry said, "We need to head over to Mione's to make sure she is alright, you know how Ron gets."

As soon as Harry stepped threw the floo he knew Ron was there especally since a pot went wizzing by his head.

"Hermione its me or him," Ron shouted holding Draco by his neck.

"Ronald Weasley, you disgust me, not only do you leave me because I am pregnant, you kidnap my boyfriend in the middle of the night, I am assuming after you fought with Ginny or Harry as they are now behind you, but you want to know who I pick, I pick him Ron, I pick Draco, now get your ass out of my house and out of my life!"

"This isnt over, I'll take my kid you will not see it again."

As Ron left Draco held a crying Hermione telling her it will all be ok while looking at Harry as Harry nodded his head in saying im on your side. Soon Hermione feel asleep and the three cleaned up her flat and set to work on making sure that Ron will not be able to come back.

The next morning Draco and Ginny were at work seeing as Harry had the day off he stayed to make sure Ron did not come back to harm Hermione, besides they need to talk.

"Mione, you alright?''

"Im ok Harry, thank you for staying last night, would you like some breakfast?"

"You really like him, dont you?" Hermione nodded her head "I really do Harry, I know he was a git in school but he has really changed."

*sorry so short, Ill make it up next chapter there is possably around 20 chapters and ill let yall decied either a eplioge or a sequil.* Pleas review Love yall...


	6. Married, WTF!

Chapter 6

*Once again I own nothing but the plot*

*I want to say thank you to all my reviews they all made my day, I do have a small one shot called one sweet day it is between Hermione and Fred, If yall want to take a look at it*

The burrow is normaly loud and just a very happy place to be, but today the Weasleys all got the truth of what there son Ronald did. While the whole family was there Molly, Arthur, Bill his wife Fleur there two children, Charley and his wife Katrina, Percy was there with his long time girlfriend Audry, not forgetting the twins and of course the Potters.

Ginny was the one who told the story about how Ron left Hermione and how the confentation between her self and her brother happend and why there is now a perminit scar on her face from when Ron hit her. There wasn't a happy Weasely in the joyful home.

"I dont understand why would Ronald do that to Hermione," cried Molly.

"Because mom, Ron is a prick, now I hope you can be there for Mione. You always loved her like a secound daughter and sister to us all. Even then mom you took Hermione in when the charm wouldnt lift of her parents and they dont know who she is anymore." Ginny repilied.

"What have I done, I tossed that poor girl out of this house as she was trying to explain what happend, I wouldnt let her. I had choosen Ronald. Oh that poor girl will never forgive me for what I done."

"Molly, Ron is our son its only natural that you would of taken his side, but I to am to blame. When has Hermione ever lied to us, she always took care of our boys.(meaning Harry and Ron), all we can do now is apoligize to her and hopefully she will in lack of better words come back to us."Aruther said trying to calm down his wife.

While everyone was trying to calm down a upset Molly, Ginny snuck out to get Hermione and explain that everyone wants her back.

"Hermione, where are you?"

"In here Gin, what's up?"

"Well as you know we always have sunday brunch at home and well, Ron wasnt there so Harry and I told everyone what really happend, and well they are very sorry they never listened to you, and would all like there secound daughter to come home."

"You know Gin, I would love to come home."

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Ginny, what is with all the, Hermione oh my sweet girl, I am so sorry I never listened to you that I doubted you."

"Yeah,"

"Hermione"

"We"

"Are"

"Very"

"Sorry, will you forgive us?'' Said Fred and Gerorge.

"when have I never fogiven you two, laughed Hermione I forgive all of you, Ron is your son," directed to Molly and Aruther, "and Ron is your Brother" directed to everyone else, it is only natural that Ron would be more believeable then me.

"I hate to intruped this whole lovely speach Hermione, but what the hell are you doing here?" A very angry Ron said while is new girlfriend was standing next to him.

"Actually little brother what are you doing here?" Replied Fred

"Yeah, Ron seeming as you got Hermione pregant that is our little neice or nephew in there, so she is part of the family, how ever that little twat behind you just will not do."George said.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you, we raised you better than that, instead you hurt your best friend of seven years and girlfriend of two, then lied to your whole family, and hit your sister!" Molly exploded

"Ron, I think you should take yourself and your slag home with you," Harry replied.

"Dont I get a say, in if I should leave my own home or not." Ron spat

"No!" replied nine different voices all at the same time.

"Fine, just so you all know, that slag you refered to is actully my wife Jennifer." Replied Ronald as they apperated away.

*So the plot seems to thinken, Ron got married? Hermione is back in the family.* So please review I love them*


	7. Is there something wrong with the baby?

* I own nothing but the plot*

*This chapter is deciated to Sakura Lisel*

"They know they know, that I lied I lost my family because of her." Ron paced back and forth in his new flat with his new wife.

"Ron, if you dont mind me asking, why did you lie, and what did you say?"Jennifer asked rubbing Rons back as he finally sat down.

"I am not ready for a baby Jen, I told my family that Hermione cheated on me faked pictures to make it look real, got fake documents stating that I was steril, and never could have kids. I never wanted kids when my own childhood was how it was chasing a bad guy for seven years then a bloody war when I was 17. I was finally free, free to do what I wanted, I lied because I didnt want to give that freedom up, but I relize what I did was wrong. I lost my family, I lost my best friends, I lost a baby that shouldnt of happend but did, when he or she is born, I will sign my rights away so Hermione can find someone that really loves her and loves that baby, its the least I can do."

"Oh, Ron,"Jennifer hugged Ron and leaded him to go lay down so he could get some rest."

While Jennifer sat and thought, little did she know going out with friends one night could lead to a drunkin marriage, and in the wizarding world there is no chance at getting a divorce. She wasnt ready to get married like Ron wasnt he even gave her the ring that was ment for Hermione. They were both drunk and stupid, but its to late to back out now.

"Are you ready Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded as the healer raised her wand to check the baby,

"now remember what I said Green is for a girl and Yellow is for a boy. The healer mumbled some spells and then the wand glowed a bright Green. "Its a girl, now excuse me for a moment, ill just leave this up for you to see her."

As a few mins kept going by Hermione was starting to get real nervious, she could see the heartbeat everything looked fine with the baby what could be taking so long.

"Hermione," Draco said coming threw the door. At the sound of his voice her heart dropped noticing that Hermione grew pale Draco spoke, "Oh love the baby is fine, but she is wanting to come out she is very impatient like her mom, at 24 weeks you should not even be one centimeter dialited much less 2 centemeters, were going to be set you up at St. Moungo's, this afternoon. To stop your labor from progressing, and I will be there for you everystep of the way telling you what is going on."

When Hermione got to the hospital everyone worked fast they hooked her up to monters to hear the heartbeat, and gave her a very nasy iv that burned her vains to stop her contractions that she never felt,and because of the medication in the iv she couldnt get up to use the restroom and they had to place a cathitor in her. Very uncomfortable that was.

"Mione, are you ok,"Ginny rushed threw the door grabbing Hermione's hand "why is it so damn cold in here,"Harry commented on.

"Im ok, Ginny, and Harry its cold in here because the medication that they are giving me makes me very hot to stop the contractions, I still feel hot just not as bad as before. I cant eat, I am only allowed these stupid ice chips and I am not even allowed to drink the water from them, I cant even get out of this bed. I guess I am not ok im miserable." Cried Hermione

Later that evening after Hermione cried her self to sleep Draco came in to check on her with two glasses of ice chips and set them down and pulled up a chair and sat quietly next to Hermione. As he took her hand and looked down at her sleeping form a flash of bright light took place in the room, and woke up Hermione.

"Hey Mione, how are you felling?"

"Hey, I am ok im sorry I ruined the dinner you had planned out for us tonight."

"Honey, you didnt ruin anything, besides I brought us some very nice dinner. I hope you enjoy some ice chips there very good," Draco said taking a bite of his own ice chips while Hermione laughed.

Hermione and Draco ate there ice chips and had a secound course of ice chips then Draco brought her a lime flavored popsicle, for dessert. Around seven in the morning the healer that was on called told Hermione that they were going to wein her of the medication since the contractions stopped. Though she will be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and have to take a potion every four hours to make sure the contractions do not come back, she will at least be able to be comfortable at home.

Two days later Hermione was at home, settling in being on bed rest, and taking her potions. Ginny came over one afternoon to help her pick out furnature for the nursery and paint colors, so the room will be ready just in case the little one comes early.

"Mione, you never did tell us what your having,"

"I completely forgot," laughed Hermione, "your going to have a niece."

"Really," squealed Ginny, "ha ha I won the bet!"

"Oh Ginny, laughed Hermione, "Lets get to work."

Hours later they had decied that the walls would be a caramel apple-colored have tea-stained furniture, toile fabric and an ethereal-blue crib canopy.

*to answer any questions this pregnancy and labor was based on me, all the problems actully happend to me*

*Please review I love them they make me want to write and any suggestions would be greatly appreaciated.

*if anyone knows hows how to place the nursry picture on my proflie, I would love to know so yall can see it.*


	8. Lunch with a twist

*Standered I dont own anything, sorry if my spelling is off tonight, had a very bad weekend*

Chapter 8

Even though Hermione is on bed rest she cant seem to stop thinking about how to tell the Weasleys that they will have there first granddaughter. She was researching through ways of telling them in a very creaitive ways, there is one she loves but doesnt know how well she can bake considering that she is on bed rest.

Later that day Ginny came by to ask if they could move the brunch over to her flat since she cant leave.

"Thats no problem Gin, but I was wondering if you can help me, as you know I can not cook at all, and well with me being on bed rest , I was wondering if you can take this to the nearest bakery?"

"Yeah sure, what is it though?"

"You will find out soon, and dont even try opening it, it has a charm on it the only people that can open it is the bakery, and it has strick orders not to tell anyone."

"Well, dang Hermione,"laughed Ginny

"Hey Ginny, how did ron cut your face when he hit you, and how did he even find out about me and Draco?"

"I am not sure how he knows about you and Malfoy, but I think that night he had already gotten married and his ring has a sharp gem or diamond in it cause that is what scratched me. Why?"

"I was just curious, im sorry he hit you."

"Mione, it wasnt your fault, your not with him dont apologize for something that wasnt your fault, Ron is a big boy now he made his bed but now doesnt want to lie in it. But let me get this down to the bakery before they close, do you want me to pick it if or have it delivered?"

"If you can can you pick it up before you come over?"

"Sure, I can do that, but there was another reason, I came over here, I wanted you to be the first to know and well me and Harry needed to ask you something."

As if on cue Harry walked threw the door holding two flowers, "One lilly for my James, Harry kissed Ginny on her cheek, and one Pink rose for my best friend kissing Hermione on her forhead."

Hermione eyed the both of them before screaming out "YOUR PREGNANT!"

Ginny and Harry just laughed at nodded there heads.

"Oh congrats you two, this is really wonderful, really oh, im so happy for you!"

"Mione the thing we want to ask you is will you be the babys godmothers?''

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hugging them both

"We will see you tomorrow Mione, Ill come by early to help set up." Ginny said

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Mione wake up," Ginny said as she lightly tapped her best friends sholder.

"Morning Ginny, did you get the cake?"

"Sure did, its very pretty, now up we get we have to get you ready, and make you comfortable in the living room on the couch.''

About an hour later the Weasleys, started to show up and Mrs. Weasley started to take over the kitchen, making lunch.

"Hermione dear, did you make this cake yourself it looks beautiful." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually, no I had the bakery make it, it is a very special cake, inside the cake is either pink or blue, meaning if its pink its a girl and if its blue its a boy, so when you all are ready we can cut in to the cake and find out."

As Mrs. Weasleys sliced the first piece of cake, her eyes teared up and hugged Hermione all with saying very softly as if she really wasnt sure,

"Its a girl."

"Yes, Im having a little girl," Hermione was now in tears as she hugged Mrs. Weasley in a hugged that made her proud.

Congratulations were going around when a black owl, came threw the window addressed to Hermione, no one seemed to know who this black owl belonged to but after checking to make sure there was no harmful spells on it Harry handed the letters to Hermione.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ A Mr. Ronald Weasley, has came to us earlier today, and has asked to give up his rights as a parent to your unborn child. With this request he has also wanted to help with child support each month. We have granted his request and we also took the liberty of getting a vault for said child, in closed is the number and key which is accesable by you and your child at anytime._

_ Thank you and have a great day_

_ Ms. Emily Richmands _

_ Ministry of Magic Child Care_

_Mione,_

_ I am very sorry about hurting you, and lying to everyone. I just couldnt deal with losing my freedom, of having fun. I cant stop saying sorry, I know what I did was wrong. I know getting drunk at a bar and marrying someone I dont even know or even love for that matter was even wrong. I want you to find someone who will treat you with the respect you deserve, the love that you need. For the baby to have a father that will always be there for it. Even if it is Malfoy. I know he loves you very much as I over herd him tell his best friend that he does. Im sorry I kidnapped him that night, but I still love you Mione, but now its just as a friend. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me, I know I cant be a father, but I would still like to one day know it, maybe as a uncle as you are still my family._

_I love you Mione_

_ Ron_

"Mione, whats it say?"

"He he gave up his rights, he wants me to find someone to love me and the baby, and he still wants to help everymonth, which doesnt make sense since he doesnt have to since he gave up his rights," Cried Hermione.

After everyone left Hermione sat and think about what happed today and feel into a fit ful sleep.

*Please review and tell me how, I did and any suggestions, could help.* In the following chapters it wont be pretty someone dies, and someone lives.


	9. The Truth and the Start

*I don't own anything but the plot*

_Dear Mione,_

_Seeing as Harry and Ron went on a mission, and I don't know when Harry will be home, I was wondering as to if you would like to stay with me here or I can stay with you? I really don't like to be alone in this house all by my self. _

_Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_if you would like to stay here that is more than fine, just come on over when you are ready._

_Lots of love Mione_

No sooner than Hermione sent her letter Ginny was here with all her things.

"You can put your things in the guest room, Ill make us some lunch and we can just hang out us girls like old times."

"Yeah just like old times,"laughed Ginny,"Oh Mione, I am so glad I still have you as a friend."

"You could never lose me,"laughed Hermione.

Over in the Atlantic Coast of the United States, Ron and Harry were being briefed on their mission.

"As I was saying the remaining Death Eaters seemed to want to move far away, but still cause trouble. As far as we know they are still together, as a group trying to keep up appearances as muggles, so be careful they are the real deal before you strike we cant have to many muggles oblivated." Draco Malfoy said.

"Really Malfoy, how do you do it, how can you be both a healer and a auror at the same time." Harry asked

"Easy, I have a lot of time on my hands and I want payback, My father almost killed my mother, my fucked up aunt almost killed Mione, hard to believe but I really love her, and I hate having to look back on that night at the manor, and know I never did anything to help her." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, I already trust you wont hurt Mione, just be careful around Ron, he still doesn't like you no matter if your our partner for this, what did you tell Mione about this, you know she will be worried about you,"

"I didnt lie to her but I kinda didnt tell her the whole truth either, I said I will be going out of town to take care of some family matters, and that I will see her when I get back."

"You clearly dont know her well, do you, oh you are in so much trouble when you get back."

"What why?"

"You do know Ginny is probably staying with her and she knows you are on this mission, Ginny cant keep secrets, especially when she gets pressured. Hence why I didnt tell her anything on any of my missions, but apparently in her words not mine have to bring you home for Mione."

"Yeah unfortunately," Replied Ron

"No one asked you weasel, you left her remember, you hit your own sister, kidnapped me, and married some slut while drunk all in one night, dont think you have any right to say anything anymore."

"Ok enough, we are supposed to be working together not fighting, but Draco you need to tell Mione that you are with us. She will kill you if you dont tell her." Harry intervened between Draco and Ron.

"Yeah I suppose your right, but I cant have her getting upset when she is on bed rest the less stress the better."

_Dear Mione,_

_Your very wise friend told me that I needed to tell you the truth. Besides being a healer I am also a auror with Harry and Ron, now I havent worked with Ron before, but for this mission, I will be with them. Im sorry if you think I lied to you but in all sence I told you in one way or another what this mission details. Please dont worry about me, or not be to upset with me. _

_I love you Mione_

_Draco_

*ok I have the next chapter done but I wont update it until I get some reviews :) Please and thank you!*

*I know it is shorter than the norm, but I am getting back in school again so they might be a little shorter, next chapter is pretty long as it is the mission, and how Hermione takes the news about Draco.*

There will be around 5 more chapters give or take... I am debating on either a epilogue or a sequel only your reviews will count!


	10. The Mission

*I thought I should point out that if you dont like my story im not forcing you to read it, this is how I want to view my characters.* I also want to say I am trying my best to make my storys longer, I dont want them to long or two short as this is my first real story I have been tempted to finish I think the chapters are a ok start for now, but like I had said if you dont like it dont read it.*

*I dont own anything*

"He didnt, just oh my god, Ginny!" screamed Hermione, "Ginny where are you! I know you know he went with them why didnt you tell me, Ginny!"

Ginny had decied when Hermione was looking for her that she would hid under the crib in the babys room because it should be safe right?

Hermione came smashing threw the door of the babys room and was looking all over for Ginny, when she herd a small laugh come from under the crib.

"Ginny get you pregnant ass out here, now!"

"Alright, Mione, jeeze arnt you supposed to be on bed rest what are you doing chaising me around?"

"You, knew Ginny thats why you were so quiet you knew Draco was going on this mission with Harry and Ron, why didnt you tell me?"

"We thought it would be best coming from Draco, Harry swore that he didnt know Draco was even going on this mission.

*Mission*

"Weasley, stay to your left."

As the three aurors walked down a deserted street they could see in the distance a house with lights and music on. They slowly crawled up to the house and peaked in the windows.

Death Eaters were everywhere, partying and having a very good time, not knowing that in a short time they will all be back in Azkaban.

"I say we stun them all then cart them away," Ron said quietly

"Thats not the protocal weasley, we have to call for back up there are two many of them for the three of us," replied Draco.

" Ron, Malfoy where is Ron."

"He was right next to me, you dont think that he would, oh no, Potter call for back up." Draco said running after Ron.

"Kingsley, this is potter, we found the Death Eaters hid out, but Ron went in first, Draco followed there is two many of them this will be a blood bath and fast if we dont get back up and fast!" Harry screamed in to his wand which sent the message directly to Kingsley.

Not five minutes later the rest of the aurors showed up, spells and people were flying everywhere. Blood was everywhere, it was like the battle all over again. Harry found Draco and together they fought side by side watching out for were ever Ron went.

"Never thought we would fight side by side eh Potter"

"Nope, never oh shit," screamed Harry as a death eater fell on top of him dead. "Get this nasty thing off of me!"

Laughing Ron came by and lifted the dead body off of Harry, "know you could of used it as a body shild."

"Ron, where have you been its getting bad, there are more on our side dying then theirs!" Screamed Harry

The arurs where fighting there hardest and it was getting harder by the minute to see what was happing the dirt was so thick that even a knife couldnt cut threw it. Screams for help went unnoticed. The building that was so full of life and music is on fire and falling down to the ground.

"Harry, if I dont make it out of here please tell Hermione I am very sorry, and I love her," Draco said as a green light went wizzing past his head.

"Why is it that eveyone always thinks, I will be the one to make it out?"

"Because you are bloody Harry Potter the boy who just wont die!"

"Ok no time for jokes lets get this finished so you can tell her yourself, none of us are dying out here, now lets move it! Harry yelled as another building came down.

The fighting was starting to subside, the dust was settling, the remaining Death were captured and the dead were taken back to the Ministry of Magic, the rest of the aurors were cleaning up the mess when a scream pierced threw the night.


	11. Death of a loved one

*You really didn't think I could leave you hanging like that could you?*

"No, No Ron No, come back Ron please don't be dead please, Ron!'' Harry Screamed, has he kept digging Ron out from under the building. "Malfoy help me please!"

"Harry we have to get him to St. Mungo's now!" Draco said picking up Ron and apperating away.

The who Weasley family was there waiting on word on how Ron was, Harry was pacing Jennifer was crying and being consoled by Hermione. As the hours passed and no word about Ron everyone started fearing the worst. No one would eat no one said anything. The only sound that could be heard was sniffling. By nine that night Draco came out to talk to the family. By the look of his face no one could tell what he is going to say, and nothing could prepare them for what he was about to say.

Draco looked right at Mr. Weasley as Molly grabbed her husbands hand with tears streaking down her face, and took a look at the whole family, including Hermione he wasn't sure if he could do this, he didn't want to hurt this family the look in his eyes and Hermione knew and she screamed, and ran to Draco as Draco held Hermione he said "I'm sorry we have done everything we could."

Mrs. Weasley was the first to talk, "Can I can we see him, please?"

"Of course he is in room 317,"Draco said.

As the family went to say there goodbyes, Draco needed to talk to Hermione.

"Mione can you come to my office, Ill take you to seem him later but I really need to talk to you."

In Draco's office he had Hermione sit down, and Draco got on his knees and took her hands and looked in her eyes and spoke,

"Mione, before we lost Ron he said for me to tell you, he was sorry, sorry for everything. He loved you very much, he told me to take care of you and his daughter. He knew he was dying Mione he was losing to much blood. He said he will look over your delivery to make sure it goes alright, and he wanted so bad to know if you could forgive him and he threatened me saying he would haunt me if I didn't watch over you, I told him he was welcome to haunt us and his family and that we would miss him. I need to tell his family his last words to them, would you like to say your goodbyes, while I talk to them," Hermione nodded as Draco took her hand and led her to the room.

"Can I talk to you all im my office please?" Draco asked and started walking toward his office to talk to the family.

Hermione looked at the lifeless Ron, who once held her heart as a lover, and best friend, she grabbed his hand and took in all his features, and started crying.

"Ron, I hope where ever you are you can hear me, I never stopped loving you, I never will. You are my best friend. I'm sorry we never got our happy ending we were supposed to get. I hope you know I forgive you. I never could stay mad at you Ron. Thank you for our daughter Ron, as she put his hand to her stomach and said this is your daddy, Ron never forget I love you." Hermione said and gave Ron a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. As she used the wall for support she slid down the wall and pulled her knees as close to her chest as possible and cried.

A week later they held the funeral, and it was very quiet only the closest family and friends were allowed to attend. The media, were kept out as aurors kept watch for anything. Everyone spoke about old memory's of Ron. It wasn't until Ginny spoke that brought everyone to tears "today is Rons birthday, it shouldn't be like this," she looked at the grave and said, "Harry and I found out today we were having two little boys, who we are naming James Sirius Potter, and Ronald Albus Potter. Ron you were my big brother and I had many but you were always there for me I used to think it was because we were closer in age, but you were more like my best friend than my brother, I will always be grateful I am your little sister, I love you Ron.

The days following the funeral didn't get easier, for anyone.

One night Draco suggested to Hermione to go into the muggle part of London to get some ice cream and to see a movie, trying anything to get her mind off of Ron just for a while it wasn't good for the baby for her to keep stressing like she was.

"Draco, I don't know, I would love to but you know, I am not supposed to leave my bed. Maybe if you go get the ice cream, and rent a movie would that count?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure Mione, anything you want to watch?"

"Um, how about _The _F_ast and the Furious,_ I just love to watch Paul Walker when he shifts his gears and his muscles pop so hot!" Hermione giggled at the site of Draco with his Jaw hanging open like he could not believe his Mione just said that.

That night went better than Draco or Hermione could imagine, after Hermione took a bite out of her Strawberry ice cream, she felt he baby kick.

"Oh my Draco... Draco come quick," yelled Hermione. Draco came rushing out of the kitchen thinking something was wrong, when he reached Hermione he sees her smiling in joy, with a sigh of relief, he noticed Hermione come get him and grab his hand and put it to her belly and said feel she is kicking.

"Oh wow, this is so incredible!" draco exclaimed

*There should be at least two more chapters in this story, I want to thank everyone who has read a reviewed. I couldn't of done it with out yall*


	12. With Death comes Birth

*This is the last chapter before the epilogue, and I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me from the start, yall mean eveything to me! And standard clame I dont own anything but the plot and Sarina Anne!*

As the weeks started to fly by, Hermione started to get restless from being on best rest. All the books have been read movies been watched, she cant even find it to want to read _Hogwarts A History_ again. Complete and utter bordness kept creaping in. Ginny and Harry were busy with preparing for there own bundle of joys, while Draco had stopped being a healer to become Harry's new partner. The death of Ron still hung heavy over Hermione, as she was still carring a part of him.

On friday Hermione made a floo call to Draco to see if he was able to still take her for a NST (Non Stress Test) just to make sure the baby was alright after all that has happend in the past month.

"Mione, honey I already said I would be there, I promised there is nothing to worry about so stop worrying."Draco said

"I know, I should stop worrying but I cant, I feel as something wont go right." Worried Hermione.

"You and the baby will be fine, I put my most trusted friend in the place of me. Nothing will go wrong, I promise."

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour."

At two that afternoon Hermione was laying in a bed with the montors straped over the growing belly. Draco was there holding her hand telling her to stop worrying and that if she keeps stressing they will admit her. The nurses kept coming in and out of the room to fix the monotors as Hermione kept moving around trying to get comfortable. The hospital beds are the most uncomfortable to lay on.

"Ms. Granger, we need to check you, your test keeps showing us that you are still having contractions," the nurse said to Hermione who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Contractions, what are you talking about, I dont feel any contractions. I never could feel these so called contactions you keep saying im having, your machine is wrong!" Exclamed Hermione who was geting pissed off because she knew if she was any more then the 2cm she was prior to this Drs appoitment she was going to be admited and she did not like the sound of being stuck in the hospital a day more than she had to be.

As the nurse was checking Hermione she could tell she was going to be admited, and her fears were confirmed when the nurse had a bloody glove and said,

"your losing your plug and your 4 cm dilated. I will call your Dr. and get a room set up for you."

"Draco, dear?" Hermione asked sweetly which made Draco pale as he knew what was coming.

"Mione, you know yelling at me wont fix anything, I told you if you stressed out that you would be admited." Draco said

"But you promised everything will be ok, I cant have her now at 32 weeks, I am scared."

"Everything will be fine ok, I am going to go get your hospital bag and I will be right back I promise love." Draco said as he took off back to her flat.

For an hour Hermione sat in the new room hooked back up to the medication she was on before and everything that was happing again and she couldnt take it anymore, she didnt want to be pregnant any more. Her friends kept coming by Draco stayed evey night and day never leaving her side, in fear that they would have to take the baby out as soon as possible. Though by day five the contractions had stopped and they were sending Hermione home. They said if she made it to 36 weeks and started having any problems to come back in because after 36 weeks they will not try and stop the labor. But for now she was on bed rest could not even get up and Draco was making sure of that if she needed anything he would get it for her. Draco and Hermione decied that it would be alright if he temporary move in just in case she went into labor.

They enjoyed living together, though it took awhile for Draco to get used to the muggle things in Hermiones flat. Regardless of what he said, he loved them.

"Draco, can we have Italian for dinner tonight, I am in the mood for spaghetti and meat balls."

"Yeah, but you know I havent figured out how to work the stove so give me twenty minutes, I will run down and get some from the restuant." Draco said kissing hermione on the top of her head as he walked out of the door.

Draco kept thinking all the way there that something didnt seem right the baby was not as active as she should be but tomorrow would mark the 36 week deadline, but he couldnt shake the feeling that something would happen.

As they ate there dinner, Hermione suddenly got up and said she had to use the restroom, she like Draco felt that something was wrong but they didnt say anything to one another, but this time she could not tell him, because she thought her water was leaking.

"Draco... Draco, help I think my water is breaking." Screamed Hermione

That was the fastest Draco ever ran to her side as he picked her up and got to the hospital in less then 5 secounds.

"Some one help, my wife is in labor!" Draco yelled as he herd Hermione laugh, and he turned to look at her and said "For someone who is in labor you dont seem to be in any pain."

Laughing Hermione said," You just called me your wife, and I said I think my water is breaking, and apparently, am in the begining part of labor."

The nurse who finally arrived took Hermione to room number one to get checked out and asked Draco to wait in the waiting room.

"Well, Ms. Granger you are 6 cm dilated and the head is down, but your water isnt broken, and I have a feeling once it does that baby will come very fast." replied the nurse

Hermione and Draco sat up and talked knowing this is it. The baby is coming today, but as the time went by the Dr, never came in to check on her. The nurse said "The Dr on call, wont break your water and to just let you, go when your body is ready, so I will talk to the other Dr. who is on call in the morning to see if he will break your water."

Around five that morning the Dr who came on call came threw the door, and Hermione looked Shocked, "Zabini, no way no way are you the Dr."

"Its good to see you to Granger, and Draco how are you doing this morning? Alright, now Hermione I need to check you are you ok with this, I hope so I am the only Dr on call this weekend?" Hermione nodded "Alright, good ok everything looks fine, the baby is down and you are still at 6 cm. I have a c section in a few minutes, but when I get done with that, I will come break your water."

Hermione started to get nervous, as well as Draco at 9 am Blaise came back threw the door and broke Hermiones water the time was 9:05am, and thats when Hermione felt it the baby was right there, there was no time for pain medications, as at 9:30 she felt like she had to push and when she said it, Draco grabbed her hand and Blaise got ready.

"Alright, now Mione I want you to push for me ok?"

As Hermione started pushing she felt burning and herd Draco said "I can see the head, keep pushing Mione."

"I cant do this, it burns!" Hermione said who was slienced as a voice only she could hear said "Come on Mione, your almost there, she has your hair and blue eyes she is perfect, one more push, Mione and you will see our daughter, I love you." As Hermione pushed the baby out it was like she could still feel Ron right next to her, and she knew everything would be alright.

"Good job Mione, a beautiful little girl 5lbs 2oz, born exactly 36 weeks, on August 25 at 10:05am. One hour after breaking your water."

"She is beautiful, what are you going to name her?" Draco asked holding the baby and rocking her gently.

"Sarina, it means princess, and Anne after my mother." Hermione said watching Draco holding the little girl and hoping one day that it could him holding their daughter or son.

Later that day the Weasleys all showed up to see Hermione and the baby, when Fred and George congratulated her on not giving birth to another red head.

"George, she has some red highlights, so she didnt escape it completely," Hermione said.

After the Weasleys had left, Hermione feel asleep and Draco wouldnt let the nurses take the baby to the nursery and said ill watch over her and watch over her he did, he loved this little girl, and promised from that day on he will always be there for her.

On August 28th Draco and Hermione finally went home with Sarina. As Hermione was laying her baby girl in her crib, Draco was pacing back and forth in the living room. The night before they left the hospital Draco went out for sometime to think, he knew it was time and he couldnt put it off any longer. When Hermione came into the living room, Draco went up to her and gave her a hug and pulled her down on the couch.

"Mione, we need to talk, I know, you just had a baby, a beautiful baby infact, and we have been together for 7 months. I know this may seem early, but I dont care anymore." As Draco said that he dropped to his knees in front of Hermione and looked in to her eyes and said "Hermione, we have been threw a lot these past few months, and I love you. I always have loved you. I promise to love you with all my heart and mind and strength. I vow to be your best friend and do everything in my power to make you as happy as I am today.  
I will trust you with my dreams and support you in fulfilling yours.  
I don't know what challenges lie ahead but I know that we will face them together. Mione will you marry me?"

Crying Hermione said "Yes, of course Ill marry you! I love you Draco Malfoy!"

"I love you to future Mrs. Malfoy."

*Please review, they make me happy.*


	13. The end

*This is the final Chapter, sad I know. Awhile back people asked me if I hated Ron and why I chose Draco, well my fathers name is Ron so it was kinda weird to me made me feel like I was writing about my dad and not Ron. Ok enough of that, I have a few other storys in the works there will be one with Harry and Hermione and George and Hermione. *Standard I dont own anything but the plot and Sarina Anne eventually Skyler Paul*

November 8th was a beautiful day a light snow dusted the grounds of Hogwarts where a wedding would take place. The Great Hall had been decerated with light creams and pinks. There were no reds and greens in place. The inchanted celing had snow lightly falling instead of the candels which were normaly in there place. The four tables have been moved out and white chairs looking foward were placed. The center isle had a siliver runner with sparkles making it look like diamonds. The guest started to arrive and on the left side were the brides side and the right were the grooms.

Hermione was in the Griffendor tower getting ready with Ginny and Jennifer, whom had become one of her best friends. Ginny was straighting Hermiones hair to make it less frizzy before she curled it. The hair style she chose was loose curls framing her face left down with no veil. Jennifer who is a muggle born wanted to do Hermiones make up the muggle way. Light colors were used to blend in with the winter theme of the wedding. Hermiones dress was a strapless white princess gown with black flowers along the bottem of the dress. The bridesmade dresses where black with white flowers along the bottem of the dress.

Harry and Fred were putting the finish touches on the entrance hall where the wedding would be taking place. Through out the day there were series of flashes but no one seemed to notice them.

As the sun was getting ready to set Hermione was walking down the isle. Draco watched as she walked down with Aruther Weasley, with tears in her eyes. Draco was to memorized in Hermiones eyes that the sound of you may kiss the bride broke him out of his trance.

The wedding reception was out in the back of the burrow and as the start of the song "if tomorrow never comes" played Draco and Hermione shared there first dance as husband and Wife. While cutting the cake Draco had a special present for Hermione.

"Mione, I never thought we would be here today, you and Sarina make me the happest man alive. Since our journey together I had charmed a camara to take pictures for us to have to put in a family album." As they looked threw the album there first kiss was there, when they found out it was a girl, and so much more. The last picture in the album, was special for Hermione as it was Harry Ron and herself, waving at the camara. It was the last picture of the three of them together.

"I love you Draco."

"And I love you to Mrs. Malfoy."

3 years later:

"Darling, could you come here for a minute?" Mione asked Draco as soon as she steped into there flat.

"Be right there Mione, Im putting Sarina down for her nap."

There flat was average, cosy would be the word for it. Four bedrooms 3 bathrooms. Lightly painted, mostly by Draco's choice as he didnt want his children to grow up in a dark cold environment. Draco walked down the stairs to see his wife looking at the picture wall which was covered in pictures of family friends even a memorial of those who had left them, he seemed to notice that she had just put up a new picture as he never seen that frame before.

Draco looked at it closer and said "Baby B and Baby C, shouldnt there be a Baby A. Laughing Hermione said there is a baby A look at the picture above it. As Draco finally notced the name on the ultra sound "Hermione Malfoy" all the color in his already pale face left as he fainted on the floor.

"Draco, Draco, wake up! Oh dear," Hermione said as Draco was coming to.

"Triplets, Triplets, Mione were having Triplets?This is this is so cool!" Draco said laughing and hugging his wife.

In eight months following the news of the triplets, Scorpus Malfoy, Skyler Paul Malfoy, and Ronnie Gene Malfoy, was born. Draco couldnt resist naming there smallest son and one who didnt have neither blond or brown hair but simply a reddish brown color and blue eyes. The name fit as in the following years the four Malfoy children went to hogwarts, First Sarina Anne who was sorted in to Gryffindor, and three years later was joined by her youngest brother Ronnie. Scorpous and Skyler upheld the Malfoy tirdition and were sorted in to slytherin.

This conclueds my story I hope ya'll have enjoyed reading it Please Leave your last reviews, as I start on my next story to be out sometime next week!


	14. Authers Note

This is a update I am in the process of writing a new story based off a different series but using the Harry Potter cast as the characters It is up to my reviewers to decied who will be the three main characters.

Group 1:

Couple choices:

Harry, Hermione

Ron, Hermione

Draco, Hermione

Fred, Hermione

George, Hermione

Group 2

Is the third person of the group

Ron

Harry

Fred

George

Draco

If you have ur own choices

there is two males and a female role the two males in the story are brothers but one is kind of a ghost and he isnt all that nice, the other male and female are in a relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

ok so im sorry i havent updated my computer was hit with a money pack virus which basically said i was doing something wrong and the fbi was watching my computer turned my camara on took a picture of me and kept recording. So talk about being SCARED! well anyways my dad had to re format or my computer or something and I lost all my stories so I will start to post a new one up that I have been working on as to the anyone who has been reading im sorry :(


End file.
